The Montgomery Case PART ONE
by Sousaphone
Summary: My third Private Practice/the Good Wife fic. Will's starting to get nervous about the investigation and goes to LA to see Addie and escape. The girls all seem to like him, as does Jake, but Sam isn't to fussed. Meanwhile, Alicia's still in Ny...
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). And that's the kind of, have to tell you stuff. At the end of my last story I said I'd put this all up today, but I'm thinking maybe not. I kind of want to stagger it over a while but I'm going away and I wrote this great cliffhanger (spoiler alert). So what do you think? I don't know. Oh well, read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

Oh, and the name might (probably, likely, not sure on whether...) change

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It's a healthy baby boy," Addison smiled as she handed a crying baby, covered in blood and other body fluids, to his exhausted, yet ecstatic, mother's arms.

Her hair was yanked back messily, her scalp itched, the gloves she wore were making her hands sweaty and she was covered in the same body fluids as the little boy she'd just delivered. But she didn't care. She was in her element. She'd just brought live into this world, there wasn't anything more beautiful, despite the somewhat suspect substances and pain that it involved. And there was something about being in a hospital, it a totally sterile environment, where people's lives were being saved, that got her heart pumping.

It was something she could never give up.

She smiled as she exited the room, stripping her gloves from her clammy hands, ripping off the fluid covered plastic she wore to protect the purple scrubs she wore.

"Somebody's happy," Charlotte commented when she saw her.

They both happened to be headed the same way, so walked together.

"Healthy baby boy," Addison smiled, undoing the messy ponytail to let her hair fall down to her shoulders. She would redo it later.

"Lots of blood?"

Addison laughed. Yes, she would be the first to admit that she felt the adrenaline rush when there was a chance the patient could die, when she held life and death in her hands. She wasn't immune to the God-complex that doctors seemed to pick up along their path. But she felt perfectly blissful after naturally delivering a healthy baby. "Nope. But I brought a child into the world."

"You drunk Montgomery?"

Addison just narrowed her eyes humorously.

Leaving Charlotte as the blonde walked off towards her office, Addison practically skipped towards the changing room. She was going to go home, pour herself a big glass of wine and watch stupidly cheesy romantic movies then the next day she would have her consult with Jake to find her a surrogate.

It seemed nothing could go wrong.

She was just pouring herself her well deserved glass off red when their was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be. Jake, dropping off files for potential surrogates? Violet, wanting to rant about Pete? Pete, wanting to rant about Violet? Sam, she let herself think with a sigh, maybe it was Sam.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Will standing there.

"Now it's my turn to drop in on you," he said with a smile she didn't believe for a second.

"Déjà vu," she smiled back, pushing open the door so he could follow her in. She let her eyes trail over the business suit he wore, then back up to his face where she saw a mixture of fear and sadness. She pressed her lips together. "I'm going to guess you want something a little stronger than wine."

Walking into the kitchen she pulled a bottle of bourbon out of the corner cupboard. She knew he was more of a scotch man, but he would have to deal with it. Placing down a glass in front of him, Addison poured him a generous two fingers.

"Thanks," he murmured, taking a long sip.

"Where are your bags?"

He shook him head. "In the car."

When she made a move to go get them he stopped her. "Don't, don't bother. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

She could've laughed. "I feel we've had this conversation before. Let me let you in on a little secret. This time I'm on the winning side of the argument."

He looked up into her eyes, filled with warmth and kindness and felt himself warm up just a smidge. He was glad he'd come. "Thank you Addison."

"No problem," she smiled, placing a soft, friendly kiss to his cheek.

He just sat on one of her bar stools and watched as Addison made her way around her kitchen. She looked so natural. Her hair was down, messy and the clothes she wore wrinkled from a day's work.

"Now, just because you're here will not keep me out of my fat pants," she told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he almost smiled.

Good, she thought as she made her way upstairs to change. She was already breaking him down. Wasn't going to be long until she had him grinning.

The late day sun was streaming through her long windows to cover her bed with its rays. Any minute it was going to set, sending a spectrum of warm citrus out onto the sky. Addison dared Will not to be awed by it.

Absently, she pulled her hair back off her face, tying it tight behind her head as she made her way back down the stairs to see Will still sitting where he had, eyes sadly searching the distance. He turned when he heard her bare feet make their way across to him.

"I like your hair down," he smiled blankly as he reached behind her to undo the tying she'd just done. Her brushed his fingers through it to put it back in place. Wild and Free. "You look more relaxed."

She smiled, taking one of the hands he'd used to brush her hair to kiss it. She turned it over in her hands and brought her lips down on the centre of her rough palm. They always surprised her, his hands, he was this bigshot lawyer, you'd expect his hands to be soft and gentle, yet they were the hands of a handyman, the kind of hands a woman would imagine ravishing her. Addison looked up to look into his eyes. Will's pupils were wide with desire, but he still looked sad. She kissed his palm once more. "What's wrong with you Will?"

Will sighed and moved his hand up to rub the side of her face, her hands holding on for the ride. He might as well be honest. "I'm scared."

"What about?"

"The judicial bribery claims," he sighed again, closing his eyes to savor the feel of her soft cheek.

She'd never seen him looking so sad, so fearful.

"You didn't do anything," she reassured him, cupping his face with her hands. She dropped her lips to brush over his forehead, then further to brush his rough lips. "It'll all blow over eventually. But as for now," she smiled toothlessly, "You're in LA. It's time to forget all about the investigation into you and relax."

He smiled up at her, though his whole body wasn't behind it, it was a smile.

"And," she paused, undoing the tie he wore loosely. "When I was in New York this guy I know showed me a great way to relax"

"Oh did he?"

Her smile was seductively tempting, teasing. He couldn't help but draw her towards him.

. . .

The sky was grey with early morning when Will woke up. Beside him Addison was curled up in sheets. The comforter was in a pile on the floor. There was something soothing about sleeping with barely anything on you, the windows and doors wide open to the balcony and still being comfortably warm, and not being worried someone would rob you.

He traced his finger over her back and smiled at her soft, sleepy moan.

Standing from the covers of sheets, he walked to the doors to look out at the sea. He pulled up his pants as he made his way across the soft carpet floor.

Outside, the sea was lapping against the grey sand. As much as he loved New York, there was something calming about standing there, watching other early risers walk along the shore, the early morning breeze pushing at his hair.

Seeing the man next-door also, he nodded a greeting before dropping his head back to sigh. Addison was right, he had to relax, had to let it go for a few days before he was forced to return to the big city.

Will heard the soft sounds of Addison waking up and he turned to go kiss her out of her sleep.

. . .

Sam stood staring even after the man was gone. He knew Addison would move on, he'd hoped she would, he had. And yet when he looked back to his messed-up bed, he wished she was lying there where she had. He hadn't wanted another kid, but he certainly hadn't wanted to lose her. They just wanted different things.

Yet it hurt him to thing they'd broken up over differences rather than because they hadn't loved each other. He'd loved her. He still did.

Muttering a curse, Sam wiped his face with his palm.

He had to get over it. He had to move on. He couldn't do this to himself. He couldn't let her rip out his heart every time he saw her.

Sam knew she didn't mean to, Addison had never wanted to hurt him, but he couldn't help it.

He would get changed, eat breakfast, go to work and try to let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). And that's the kind of, have to tell you stuff. I feel I must calm the Willicia hearts to say that it's coming. Just breathe and be patient. Oh well, read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Meet me at half past twelve," she told Will, taking a large scoop of cereal. "That's when my lunch break starts. Do you the address for the practice?"

Will just looked at her, smiling.

"What?"

"Would it be sexist for me to say that I feel weird coming to see you at work but I had no problem with it the other way?"

Addison's cherry painted lips pouted. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"I take that as a yes then," Will laughed. "I'll see you at, twelve thirty?"

"Yes," she said, leaning forward to give him a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you then."

"Wait."

Addison turned around to be pulled into a warm, yearning kiss. She let out a gentle moan as she gripped a hold of his hips. He leant her back so he could deepen it, pulling her underneath him. She knew she had to let go, or she was going to be late, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away.

His hands held her lower back.

"I have to…" she moaned, his lips muffling out any words she tried to make.

Will's lips moved down he throat, setting her on fire, a red blaze blurring her vision. He nipped lightly at her pulse.

"Go?"

"Yes," she moaned, though she didn't seem convinced.

"Okay," Will smiled, letting her go and stepping back with a soft kiss to the forehead.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

She was just about out the door, confused and slightly dizzy, when Will said something else. "What exactly am I supposed to do all day?"

With a laugh, she shrugged, then walked out the door. Leaving Will standing alone in an empty house with nothing to do but watch movies and drink. Maybe he'd read a book.

. . .

"The '_friend'_ that you went to visit in New York?" Violet asked, eyebrows rose in devious curiousity.

"Maybe," Addison smiled slyly.

"Go Addie," Amelia smiled back, nodding with pride in the woman she'd always considered a sister. She'd been sad since she'd lost Sam and the baby, but after her time in New York she'd been all smiles, ready to try surrogacy. Whoever this guy was, she liked him.

"What are we going Addison about?" Jake asked as he strutted in, his smile was humorous, and only had Addie's heart skipping _a_ beat.

"Hot lawyer guy from New York," Amelia said, as sly as a wolf.

Jake's eyebrows rose the same way Violet's had.

"Okay, no judgment," Addie said, face jokingly serious.

Holding back a laugh, Jake nodded; she looked so cute. "No judgment here."

"Good," she said with one of those adorable pouts of hers. He had it bad.

"What are we talking about?" Cooper asked as he walked in, Charlotte on his arm. He reached over Violet to get an apple out of the fruit bowl, and smiled deviously at his wife. They'd had more _pressing_ things to do that morning than breakfast.

"Addison's new squeeze," Amelia answered.

Cooper's eyebrows rose.

"What is it with the eyebrow raising?" Addison asked, blue eyes wide.

"Sorry," Cooper all but laughed.

"It's not…" Addison paused to take a deep breath. "I have a patient."

Once she'd left, everybody else exchanged glances. The silent conversation asked how Sam was going to deal with this.

"He moved on," Amelia finally answered, putting her empty coffee mug in the sink. "Now she's moved on. End of story."

Cooper's brown eyes widened, but nothing was said.

"Good morning," Sam smiled, trying to forget the look of someone else standing on Addison's balcony.

"Morning," Charlotte smiled before she kissed Cooper on the cheek and headed out the door, closely followed by Violet.

"What's that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Cooper answered to quickly.

When Sam turned to Jake he just shook his head. You don't want to know bro, you don't want to know.

. . .

"Well that was awkward," Violet almost laughed.

"None of our business," Charlotte told in her southern twang that didn't allow for disagreements.

"None," Violet agreed.

They walked in silence for a while before Violet couldn't help but continue. "Do you think she'll tell Sam? That would be the healthy thing to do."

Charlotte just narrowed her perfect green eyes. She knew Violet meant well, but that didn't mean the woman couldn't annoy the hell out of her.

"Yeah. Right," Violet nodded. "None of our business."

There was only a few more seconds of silence before Violet opened her mouth to speak again, but this time Charlotte cut her off before she could.

"If Addison wants to be with this man," Charlotte said matter-of-factly, "then it's up to her. Let it go Violet."

But she could see the gears working away behind Violet's brown eyes. She knew she was going to do some weird therapist thing that she should do, and Charlotte could do nothing to stop it. So she just sighed and went into the office, shutting the door behind her, leaving Violet out in the hallway to scheme.

. . .

"You have a good egg count," Addison told her patient with a smile. They were a newlywed couple, already worried that they couldn't have children. His sperm count had been equally good. From what she could tell, they shouldn't have any problems getting pregnant. "If you keep trying, you should be able to get pregnant naturally."

"Really?" The woman with curly black hair looked shocked by the good news.

"Like, _really_ really?" The husband asked, slipping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Really really," Addison beamed. She tried not to be jealous of the woman's fertility, but she was slightly. For a woman desperate to be a mom with no eggs left, working as an OB/GYN probably wasn't the easiest of career paths.

"Oh my God!" The woman cried, latching onto her husband, giving him a long, hard kiss that shouldn't have been done outside locked doors.

Once she was finished sucking her husband's face, she turned back to Addison. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah," The husband agreed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Addison smiled, holding up a hand when the wife went to say more. "No, really, it's my job."

"You're amazing," the woman smiled.

"So amazing."

Addison just smiled as she watched the happy couple walk out of the room. She was slightly jealous of that too, the happy couple thing. Was she every going to get that?"

"You're amazing."

At the obviously male, yet mockingly high, voice, Addison looked up to see Will leaning against her doorframe, staring at her in admiration. She felt the corners of her mouth curve up.

"Is it that time already?"

"That it is," he smiled, walking around to pull her from her seat and against him. "I think you've been working to hard," he murmured against her neck as he buried his head in the nook.

She let out a sigh at the vibrations of his voice against her skin. "Oh really?"

The noise he made said yes without saying it as he ran his hands lightly down her sides.

Jake walked through the open door without knocking and stopped dead in his track, he was turning to walk away again when Addison saw him.

"Jake," she said embarrassing, slipping from Will's embrace. He wasn't annoyed, more amused at her reaction. So _this_ was the mysterious Jake.

"I'll come back later."

"No need," Will smiled, taking a seat against Addison's desk.

"Okay then," Jake said, talking to Addison but looking at Will. He took it this was the New York lawyer Amelia had been talking about. He let his gaze fix on Addison. "I have some _files_ for you to look at."

"Possible surrogates?" Will asked, taking the hint that the 'files' weren't just any files.

"Yeah," Addison smiled at him.

Seeing it, the look in their eyes, Jake smiled and nodded. He liked Sam, he really did, he was a friend. But he hadn't been good to Addison when she'd been trying to get pregnant. She needed somebody to support her. From what he could see, the lawyer was giving her the support she deserved.

"Cool," Will grinned.

"Look over them," Jake told her. "We can talk about them later."

"Okay," Addison nodded, flicking through the pages. "I'll do that."

Jake left with a smile.

Will's eyes were wide when Addie turned to him. "Well he's good-looking."

She pouted. "Shut up you."

He laughed and kissed her gently. "Now, we could go out and have lunch at a restaurant, or get some takeout, eat in and look of these surrogates."

Why couldn't Sam have been so supportive? Addison asked herself. But she just smiled up at Him. "Thank you," she sighed.

"Nothing to thank me for," he smiled, giving her a sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). And that's the kind of, have to tell you stuff. I feel I must calm the Willicia hearts to say that it's coming. Just breathe and be patient, she'll feature in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I meant to ask, does anybody have any name suggestions, should I decide to change it? Chuck 'em here .com/ask/ and read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I like her the most," Addison said, pointing to a mother of two who'd already been a surrogate before and had no fertility problems. She was a red head, like Addison, and had a lovely smile.

Will nodded, taking the file out of her hand to reread it. "Sounds good."

"Really?"

His smile was warm, even though she knew he was making fun of her. "Yes really."

"Who do _you_ like?"

Digging around in the pile of surrogates, he found to one he was looking for. "This one." She was a redhead too, but younger. She'd been a surrogate twice, but had never had any kids of her own. He could tell from her reaction that Addison didn't like her. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's never had any kids of her own. What if she wants to keep the baby?"

"I can write up a very good contract to make sure she couldn't."

"But I couldn't do that," Addison sighed. "It would be her egg, her baby. I couldn't take a baby away from its mother."

Will pulled her into him and kissed her flaming hair. "You're gorgeous you know that. But you can't be so paranoid. I watched a movie once and it said 'don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'."

"Oh my God," she laughed, curling into him.

"What?" he asked. He honestly had to idea what was so funny.

"You watch Hilary Duff movies?"

"No."

She laughed harder, pulling his mouth around to steal a quick kiss.

"Looks like I'm interrupting."

Addison turned around at the voice but didn't uncurl herself from Will's side. She liked the feel of him holding her tight. She liked the big smile that was on his face.

"Will, Amelia shepherd," she introduced, a sly look on her face as she examined her friend standing in the doorway. "Amelia, Will."

"Shepherd as in Derek?" Will asked, keeping his arm wrapped around Addison. Why couldn't Alicia ever hug into him like that?

"My brother."

"Arr," Will smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

"What can I do for you Amelia?" Addison asked.

"Oh nothing," Amelia smiled, leaning against the doorway, readying to walk away. "I just wanted to be noisy. Nice to meet you Will."

"Likewise," he smiled as she walked away, laughing once she was out of earshot. "Well she's nice."

"That she is."

"His name's Will," Amelia reported to Violet and Cooper who stood watching the couple in the kitchen.

"What're they doing?" Cooper asked.

"I can answer that one," Jake said. He'd only came in for a bottle of water, but why not help fuel the gossip mill. "They're looking through possible surrogates."

"Surrogates?" Amelia asked, approving. "I knew I liked him."

"You barely met him," Cooper pointed out.

"You don't need to spend hours with a guy to know whether you like him or not," She told him, her eyes narrowed.

"How's Sam dealing with all this?" Violet asked, always the therapist.

"I think he's in denial," Pete said, nodding to Jake in male greeting as he reached into the fridge for his powershake.

"You people just do not know how to mind your own business, do you?" Charlotte asked from the door. Her green eyes were lessened to slits in judgment.

"We're just being concerned friends Charlotte," Cooper countered.

"Oh sure," Jake laughed, taking his water and leaving to go see a patient. He shared an agreeing look with Charlotte as he pushed past her out the door.

"You people need to get your own lives," she told them, shaking her head.

Once Charlotte was gone, Cooper leaned forward. "Do you think Sam'll be okay?"

"You should talk to him," Violet told Pete.

"You should," Cooper agreed.

Pete turned to Amelia for help but she just shrugged then walked out, leaving him out numbered. With a sigh, he accepted what he'd been appointed to do.

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

. . .

"Okay, you have to go now," Addison said, pushing at Will when he kept her wrapped up with him. "I have patients."

Her murmured something as he killed her forehead. "Fine. I'm leaving. Maybe I'll go shopping. Cook you dinner."

She moaned tenderly at the though of that. He kissed her once more. "I'm going now. To my afternoon of loneliness…"

"Oh get over it," she laughed, pulling him down for a final smooch. "Okay, go. Go."

"I'm going,' Will sighed sadly.

Addison laughed again as she watched him leave. He was exactly what she'd needed. He cared about her, he might not love her, not in the way she wanted, but he cared. And she needed someone to care, to hold her.

But she was going to be a mom and soon, Will would be cleared of all charges.

He would go back to his life in New York and she'd stay in LA. She admitted she felt sad at the idea, but they couldn't be more. She just had to be happy with what she'd been given, a few weeks every so often.

Will pushed his hair back as we walked into the elevator and was soon joined by two women before the doors could shut behind him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Amelia," he smiled.

"Will," she smiled back. "This is Violet."

"Hi," Violet smile.

"Hi. So is this the family interrogation?" He looked amused.

"Yup. What are your intentions with Addison?" Amelia asked, enjoying take the piss.

"I don't have any," he answered honestly. "She's a good friend who's helping me out."

"You look like more than friends," Amelia pointed out.

"Friend with benefits then," he smirked.

"Are you sure it's healthy?" Violet asked. "She wants a family. Will you just end up disappointing her?"

Will pressed his lips together. "Shrink?"

"Yeah," Amelia answered before Violet could speak.

Will looked at her, straight in the eyes. She felt her mouth shut firmly before she could say anything. There was something in those dark chocolate eyes of his.

"I love Addison," he said plainly. "Perhaps not in the way a partner would, but she is my friend, and I love her. I want her to be happy. And I would never do anything to hurt her, well, not purposely."

With that the doors opened and he stepped out. "Well goodbye ladies."

They stayed in the elevator as the doors shut and rode back up to the top. Amelia's eyes were wide in surprise. They just stood in silence.

"I told you I liked him," Amelia said finally.

Violet just nodded.

. . .

"Hey," Pete nodded as he walked into what they'd now dubbed the man's lounge of the practice.

Jake was making a coffee and Sam was lounged over the couch talking to Sheldon.

"Hey," Jake said back, not looking away from the coffee machine. "How do you make this dam thing work?"

"It's a skill," Pete told him with a laugh.

Sam and Sheldon just kept talking as Pete took the seat next to them, letting out a deep breath. He felt like a double agent, a spy from the enemy camp, come to steal their secrets.

"But if he could hurt himself, it doesn't really matter what he could do, because he won't get there," Sheldon explained.

"But it shouldn't be up to you," Sam countered. He'd been burying himself in his work. "It's his life Sheldon. Who are you to tell him that he can't do what he loves?"

"He could seriously hurt himself!"

"But that's not up to you Sheldon!"

"He has to be up to someone," Sheldon said calmly, standing to leave. End of argument.

Sam sat with a scowl on his face; Pete took the look to say that he was holding back from throwing Sheldon up against the wall. He really didn't want to talk to him now. But he didn't really have a choice.

"You okay mate?" he asked with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he murmured.

Pete sat back with a sigh. He really didn't want to have to push.

"She's moved on," Sam said sadly.

Pete held back a sigh of relief.

"You moved on," Jake pointed out, resting his hip against the kitchen counter and taking a sip of his rather horrible coffee. He really had to learn how to use the dam machine.

"But I didn't…"

"You can't have double standards," Jake said.

"I think it can," Pete said. "If I found out Violet had moved on. I would be annoyed. I'm allowed to be. She was – is – my wife, and I don't want any other man touching her. Sam loved Addison, he can't just let it go."

"So Violet's allowed to be annoyed when you move on? Like you did the other night?"

"Violet knows, I told her. She's okay with it."

Jake widened his eyes as if to ask, oh really? But he said nothing.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Sam asked sounding more annoyed than angry. Pete took that as a good sign. If his voice wasn't loud and frustrated then it was less likely he'd pound Addison's lawyer to a pulp.

"Some lawyer from New York," Charlotte answered, entering the room with pursed lips. "You seen Coop?"

"Not down here," Jake answered. He waited until she was gone to continue. "He seems like a nice guy from what I saw. Give him a chance, he might just make Addison happy."

Sam narrowed his eyes and crossed his arm. A little boy having a tantrum.


	4. Chapter 4

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). And that's the kind of, have to tell you stuff. I feel I must calm the Willicia hearts to say that it's coming. Just breathe and be patient. and read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yes Alicia," Will said into his cellphone, browning the steaks he'd bought on the grill. "I want you to take this by yourself. You're ready."

Her slight panic made him smile softly. She was such a confident woman, but sometimes you could she just a crack of insecurity. It was heartbreaking, but one of the things he'd loved about her. He stopped himself from sighing.

"I…" she trailed of, knowing when she was fighting a battle already lost. "Okay."

"You'll be fine," He reassured. Popping open a bottle of a bottle of Pinot, he poured it over the steak, sending flames up into the air. The boy inside him couldn't help but grin in accomplishment. "You can call me after court tomorrow and tell me all about it."

"Thanks Will," she sighed, sitting down on her bed amongst a sea of paper.

"No problem. Talk to you tomorrow Alicia. Now rest."

Alicia laughed softly and Will almost sighed again.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Alicia flopped back down on the bed. It wasn't fair to either of them for her to be longing for him to be there with her, tracing his fingers over her, his mouth, his tongue.

"Oh God," she murmured. She really needed to move on.

Looking over to her closet she imagined putting on a tight dress, fluffing up her hair, painting her lips devil red and going out. How badly did she wish she could. How badly did she wish she could just leave Peter, turn her back on him and move on with her life. Yet, the idea of divorcing him had her heart aching. It wasn't just the thought of what the kids would have to face, the publicity. She would miss Peter. Somewhere deep down, she still loved him. No matter how much he hurt her, he was still her husband and she still loved him.

Running a hand over her face Alicia decided she had to get over Peter, get over Will, and move on. The only problem was, she didn't want to.

. . .

"Smells good," Addison murmured as she stepped out onto the deck. She looked all business still, but her eyes were warm and her hair swung wild past her shoulders. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around Will's waist, nestling her head against his back. He smelt good too.

"It better," Will countered, enjoying the feel of her body pressed tight to his back. "Spent most of my afternoon on this."

"I had a thought," Addie smiled, letting go of Will to set the table outside. They would eat out by the beach, with the sound of the crashing surf as background music.

"Hmm…" Will mumbled, pouring more wine onto the steak. When the last drop feel he questioned whether one bottle of wine was enough for two steaks or if he should open another.

"You being here is good."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Not in that way," she scolded, then thought about it. "Okay, yeah, in that way. But in other ways too. Think about it. Wendy Scott Carr thinks she's finally getting somewhere then you come down here to see me, the woman who came to watch your basketball game and meet your judge friends. She'll think you've come to tell me something and then end up wasting resources looking into me."

Will nodded, pressing his lips together, then smiled. "Yes."

Standing back, Addie let herself study him. He looked relaxed. "Your happy," she commented, and it was just that, a comment, an observation, nothing more.

"I am."

Addison smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Good. How long on dinner?"

"I don't know," Will said, looking down at the browning steak. "How long are you supposed to cook this for?"

. . .

Her dark hair was gripped tight in his fist as he pulled back her hair to taste the salty silk that was her neck. His teeth grazed over her thumping pulse. The soft gasp she made was music to his ears.

He lay her back against the snow sheets and let himself study her. She wore lace, black lace, the type of underwear that was there only as decoration to the beautiful porcelain of skin. Her gentle curves didn't need much help. She wasn't big, certainly not, but her petite frame was far from delicate. The fire in her eyes and in the way she moved made sure of that.

In a single movement, she had captured him, thrown him under her to be ravaged. Her mouth burnt across his skin, leaving not gentle kisses but bites that he was to numb with desire to feel ache.

He yearned for her, for her touch, for her mouth, but more, to have her. With the primal craving fueling him, he flipped her and took all he could.

Will woke up with his heart beating hard against his chest and a woman's smooth leg intertwined with his. But when he turned over and saw not Alicia there but Addison, he let out a sad sigh.

"Sam," she murmured, deep in sleep.

Holding back a laugh, he threw his head back into the pillow. They were as bad as each other. But at least he didn't have to feel bad about longer for someone else.

"Oh Jake."

This time Will's laugh broke through, but he stopped when he saw Addison stir. He didn't want to wake her from such a great dream. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and let her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). And that's the kind of, have to tell you stuff. I feel I must calm the Willicia hearts to say that it's coming. Just breathe and be patient. and read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alicia's smile was wide as she left the courtroom. She had rocked opening arguments and already had a good feeling on the case. Even when she tried to tell herself to not get up her hopes up so early in the trial so couldn't help it. Not only was it her first big case on her own, but she was going to win!

Don't get too cocky, the voice of Peter warned her in her head.

Oh let her enjoy the moment, Will argued back, but then he whispered to Alicia. Don't get caught up. You don't want to miss anything.

Nodding to herself as she walked down the courthouse stairs, Alicia made a mental note to check in with Kalinda. She couldn't lose this one. This was her time to shine, to prove herself partner material.

Mom, pick up your phone. Mom, pick up your phone.

The familiar voice of her daughter had her flipping through the contents of her rather large handbag in search of her rather large cellphone.

"Yes Grace," she answered, a little out of breath.

"Can I go out with Jennifer tonight?"

The idea of her daughter going out with her eccentric tutor didn't exactly excite Alicia. Internally she weighed up if it was better or worse than going to a bible study at a nightclub.

"Umm…"

"Come on mom. It's not like we'd be doing anything bad."

Depends on you definition, Alicia wanted to laugh to retort. But she didn't. "Grace, I don't know if I like you hanging out with Jennifer."

"Mom. We've talked about this."

She sounded so grown up. Since when did she have a grown up daughter?

"Fine. I want a call every half an hour."

"Mom," Grace sighed.

Stepping out onto the curb, Alicia hailed a taxi. Within a few seconds a yellow car was pulled up in front of her. She smiled to the driver as she slid in the back.

"Fine. Every hour."

"Thanks mom."

"I love you."

"Love you to. I got to go. See you later."

Alicia didn't even have time to say goodbye before Grace hung up. She sighed and leaned back against the cab's backseat. Knowing Zach, he'd be out with his girlfriend until late, and with Grace out she'd have the house all to herself. It would give her time to work on the case, to solidify it.

God she wished she had a life.

. . .

"How's it going with Will?" Violet asked as she pushed her windblown curls from her face.

They walked together down the coast, steam coming off the concrete path they walked down. The sun was hot, the breeze was strong and the taste of salt hung in the air. It was a perfect, cloudless day in La.

"Good."

Violet laughed at the lack of conviction in her voice. "That sounds positive."

Sighing, Addison looked up to study the stunning blue sky.

"What are you think?" Violet asked her.

Addison had no idea what she was thinking. She loved Will, but as a friend, nothing more. He was great in bed, which had it's advantages. But she still missed Sam. She still longed for Jake. And she wanted to be a mother more than anything in the world. Even to herself she sounded like a broken record.

"I don't know," she sighed finally, looking over to Violet. She looked concerned for her. She put on a smile. She didn't quite know how she'd become friends with Violet but she was thankful for it. "What about you and your hot paramedic?"

"He's young," Violet commented, taking in the view.

"He is."

Violet sighed. "I don't know. He's fun. It's fun. What's wrong with fun?"

"Nothing," Addison agreed. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with fun."

. . .

"So how did opening arguments go?" Will asked Alicia, a cellphone pressed against his ear. His bare feet pressed against the sand as he strolled down the beach. He wore jeans – the feel of denim was one he hadn't felt in a while – and a button up shirt undone, blowing in the wind, with the sleeves rolled up.

"Good," Alicia smiled, rolling her seat back from her desk. Rain pattered against the windows, clouding the view of the city. It was cold in her office but just hearing from Will made her mood lighten a bit.

"Good?" Will stopped to look at the crashing waves.

"Good. I've got the jury in the palm of my hand."

"Good," he smiled. "But don't get too confident. Play it by that day."

Alicia nodded. Through the glass she saw a man she swore she recognized entering Eli's office. "I will."

"Who's the prosecutor?"

"Lodge," Alicia answered, though she was distracted now. Who was Eli meeting with? She stood so she had a better vantage point into his office.

"We've only met her in court once or twice over her career and now it seems we either get her or Cary."

"Hmm…" Alicia nodded. Her dark eyes narrowed as she studied the man. He was taller than Eli, bulkier, probably just younger than Peter, but skinnier than her husband. Did she know him through Peter?

"Alicia?" Will's voice was amused and curious. She was obviously distracted.

"Hmm…"

"Alicia," his voice was firmer now.

"Yeah, oh sorry. Distracted."

"I noticed."

She smiled at the amusement in his tone. He always made her smile. She cursed herself when she found herself missing him. When he got back, she would confront him, she decided, she would tell Will that she missed him. Her teeth clamped together, that wasn't a good idea. They had broken up on good terms, it was good. Maybe if she wasn't still married, maybe if he wasn't her boss. There were a lot of maybes.

"Alicia, what are you thinking about?"

You, she yearned to sigh.

"There's this man in with Eli. I know him, but I don't know where I know him from."

"You met a lot of people when you were doing the circuits with Peter," Will said. He sat down in the sand and let himself relax. "Could it be from there?"

"I don't know," Alicia pouted her lips in thought. From where she stood she watched Eli and the mystery man shake hands then watched him leave.

"Go find out," Will suggested. He knew Alicia was a lot more gutsy than many gave her credit for.

"I think I will," Alicia nodded to herself, feeling the surge of confidence. "Bye Will."

"Bye," Will sighed, looking out over the surf. He missed her, he missed New York, but he loved it in LA. Maybe he could talk Addie into letting him borrow the house at some point, he could bring Alicia there and make love to the sound of the waves. The only problem was that him and Alicia were no more.

He let out a muffled curs and lay back in the sand.

. . .

Alicia made her way quickly through the halls to get to the elevator just as mystery man did. She didn't run, but walked promptly. A woman didn't run, not in a skirt at least.

"Hold the elevator," she said loudly enough to be heard, but not too loud that heads would turn.

When she saw a hand stick out through the closing door she smiled and slowed her walk slightly. If she was out of breath, she didn't let it show.

"Thank you," she smiled to the man.

"No problem," he smiled back. It took a few moments for a smile of recognition to come onto his face, she could see it in his eyes. "Alicia Florrick."

"That's me."

"Daniel Carpenter," he smiled, offering his hand. "I worked as a prosecutor for your husband."

"Oh," Alicia smiled, recognizing him now. "I knew I recognized you. What are you visiting Lockhart and Gardner for, don't need representation do you?"

"No," he laughed, "I was here talking to Eli. Old friend of mine."

"Eli has friends?" Alicia asked, only half the bitterness in her voice was a joke.

Daniel laughed. "Well, people that could at some point be of use to him."

When the elevator doors pinged open, he turned to her. Alicia realized she didn't have her handbag or an excuse as to why she'd came down. She at least had her cellphone in her jacket pocket. "Have afternoon tea with me?"

The offer surprised her. An emotion that was clearly obvious on her face.

"We can swap stories about Peter and Eli."

Her mind drifted to Will, the boss she'd had but couldn't have any more, the man she yearned for at night. Then it drifted to Peter, the man who was still her husband, the man the world still thought she loved. Two men.

"Why not?" she answered finally.


	6. Chapter 6

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). By the end of today/tonight I shall hopefully have finished putting up part one of this story. I feel I must calm the Willicia hearts to say that it's coming. Just breathe and be patient. and read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We should go out," Amelia suggested, strutting into Addison's office just as her patient had left. Addison sat back in her chair to look at her sister.

"I can't just leave Will at home."

"Bring him with," she smiled, slopping herself down onto the couch. She was a dog with a bone. They both knew she wasn't just going to let it go.

"Who would come?" Addie asked, only half giving in.

"Me, You, Violet, Charlotte," she listed.

"And Will."

"And Will," Amelia smiled. "Come on. You need to get out."

"He'll be the only guy."

"Then Cooper can come."

"Doesn't he have Mason to worry about?"

Amelia just narrowed her eyes at her. She was not going to get out of it that east. They were dam well going out. Ever since all this about Sam she hadn't quite gotten back to herself, Will was helping, but she still wasn't herself.

"It'll all work out. If you get Will there, we'll just bump into you."

"As you do."

"Yes," Amelia said.

She was just about out the door when Addison called her back.

"Will you be okay?"

Amelia knew what she was asking. Would she be okay in a club, surrounded by alcohol. And she would be. She'd done it before, she could do it again. And if it got hard she would just leave. She wasn't going back there.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

. . .

"Get dressed," Addison demanded as she walked inside the house. "We're going out."

"Are we now?" Will asked. He hadn't changed since his walk on the beach and still had his chest bare through the front of his shirt.

"Yup." She reached up to press her lips to his cheek. "I haven't been able to get out of it, so you can't either."

"It's that simple?"

"It's that simple."

She ran up the stairs and he followed, finally getting close enough to snake his arm around her waist and pull her into him. The laughter that spilled from her made him smile. He nuzzled his unshaven mouth against her neck, making her laugh harder.

"No," she laughed, trying to push him away.

He just held on tighter. "You're the one making me go out."

She wriggled, trying to get free.

His voice was gentle as he kissed the back of her head. "You're the one whispering the names of other men while your sleeping."

She froze, making him laugh.

"You… I…?"

"Yeah," he smiled, flipping her round to kiss her. A task made much easier by the fact that she was no longer pushing and shoving for her freedom.

"I'm…"

"Don't be," he smiled, kissing her again. "We're not together. Though I would like to think they you're yearning for me rather than Jake and Sam."

She laughed then, somewhat awkwardly, but she laughed, and shook her head.

Before she could even open her mouth he answered her. "Yes, you said both their names. I really do wish I'd been invited to the party."

"Well," she smiled, leaning back to look into his eyes. "I'll invite you if there's ever an opportunity if you call me if there's ever an opportunity with you and Alicia."

That was really a visual he didn't need, he'd never get to sleep. He could just see the mixture of red and black hair, the contrast of Addie's tan skin with Alicia's porcelain.

As his pupil's grew wider Addison laughed. "Get ready. We're going out."

. . .

When Alicia got home she felt slightly giddy. She'd had a good time out with Daniel. Even if he thought she was happily married to the man he used to work for. He'd been kind and friendly and just a little flirty. It had been the perfect distraction.

She chucked off her coat, throwing it over her coat rack as she made her way into the lounge. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a man sitting in her lounge, nursing a glass of bourbon.

"Peter," she sighed, a hand pressed against her hammering chest. There was no anger in her voice because she was relieved. It slowly seemed through. "What are you doing here? You can't be here!"

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice soft and kind. He had the melodious voice that could soothe anybody. Apart from her. Years of betrayals had taught her to not be effected by him.

"What are you doing here Peter?" she said, her anger cool now.

"We need to talk Alicia."

"You could've called."

With a sigh, she made her way into the kitchen to pour herself something strong. She was going to need it if she was going to get through a conversation with him.

When she turned, he was leaning against the doorframe, staring at her with sympathetic caring eyes. She took a long sip. Dam him.

"What's happening with us Alicia?"

This time she took a gulp. She shook her head. "I don't know Peter."

"How's Will?"

Alicia could see it in his eyes. The pain, the anger, the slick covering he poured over top of it. She wanted to slap him, but instead she kept her voice cool, calm. "Good. He's in Los Angeles with Addison. You know, the woman you were 'talking' to outside of the courtroom where I was defending an innocent client your office was prosecuting."

"There's nothing wrong with talking to someone," he pointed out.

She downed the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the counter. Surprised that it didn't shatter. She took a deep breath.

"Peter," she said, trying to calm herself, trying to slow her hammering heartbeat. He could see the angry flames flashing in her eyes. "I don't know what we're going to do. But I know I don't want to see you with other women."

He talked before she could finish. "I hate to see you with Will."

"He's my boss!" she yelled, thankful the kids weren't there. "Nothing else. And he won't ever be anything else." She tried to hide the pain from her voice at the idea of never being with Will again.

"We both know he's more!"

"Oh stop it! This jealous of Will thing is getting old! I didn't marry him did I?" She yelled, stopping him with a devil's stare when he tried to talk. "I married you! Despite wondering why for half of this marriage of ours, I married you. As for now, I'm still not sure whether I'm going to ask for a divorce or not. But what I do know is that you will not boss me around. You slept not only with a hooker but with a woman who was my best friend! I don't know how this is going to happen, what's going to happen, but I know you have to go."

He wanted to grab her face and kiss her, but he decided that probably wasn't the best idea. This was the woman he married, the woman with passion, with fire. And he still loved her. He still wanted her.

Calming his voice, he finished his drink and dropped it in the sink. "Okay."

Alicia stood strong as she watched him leave, watched the door shut behind him. Then fell to the ground in tears once he was gone.

. . .

The beat moved through them as they made their way to the bar. Will ordered them two drinks, a cosmopolitan and a scotch and soda.

"So what are we doing here?" Will asked her, turning his back to the bar to scan the room.

"We are out here, just us two," Addison smiled. "And we might just 'run into' some people while we're here."

Will laughed and brought her hand to his lips. "Sounds like a plan. Or we could just go back to your house," he murmured against her skin.

That sounded great, but no, she wasn't here for herself, she was there for Amelia.

"Nope," she pulled her hand. "We're staying."

"Addie!" They both turned at the voice. There was Amelia in a tight silver dress, her hair wrapped back behind her head and long earrings dangling from her ears. They both pretended to be surprised to see her.

"Amelia," Addison said back, leaning forward to kiss her friend's smooth cheek.

Will nodded to her as she stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" Addie asked, playing the part.

"Waiting for Charlotte and Violet. They're supposed to be meeting me here. But Violet said she might not be able to make it, she might have bubba duty."

They stood and talked for a while, Will hid the awkwardness, waiting for others to arrive. He recognized the blonde from the office.

"Hello everybody," she smiled. Her accent was stunning. On her arm hung a guy with brown hair who looked like a nice guy.

"Charlotte, Cooper," Addie introduced. "Will."

They all shook hands then the girls kept talking and Cooper leant against the bar next to Will, taking in the man. He looked slick. But then again, he was a lawyer.

"You get dragged along too?" Will asked.

Cooper nodded, flashing his wedding ring. "Didn't really have a choice."

Will laughed.

Addison sent him a smile, her eyes sympathetic. He picked up his glass, smiled back then started talking to Cooper. He was going to be there for a while, might as well keep himself entertained.

. . .

"He's a nice guy," Cooper commented as they walked through the door. He slipped of him jacket then took Charlotte's from her. He once again wondered how he'd been so blessed as to get such an amazing woman as his wife.

"Montgomery sure seems to like him."

"What do you think?"

Charlotte looked in the mirror as she unhooked the dangling earrings from her earlobes. In the reflection she could see Cooper undressing behind her.

"Seems alright."

"Charlotte," he sighed. "That's not an answer."

"Fine. Seems a little sly to me. But it's none of our business."

She watched as he moved towards the phone. Turning, she rested her hip against the dresser. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Violet," he answered innocently.

Charlotte sighed. They were a pair that couldn't be separated. No matter how hard Charlotte had tried. When Cooper raised his eyebrows, asking her permission to call, Charlotte nodded, "Fine."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Charlotte stood and watched her husband, the man she loved, call his best friend and gossip like a teenage girl. It still hurt a bit, to see him confide so easily in another woman. She knew it was innocent, that it was nothing, but it still hurt.

As for Addison, she knew it was known of her business, but she still thought the woman should be careful. By the end of it, her and Sam were headed toward disaster, and she knew she had a little thing for Reilly. But this man, he had the potential to do her some damage. She knew there were no strings attached. Looking at Cooper she almost laughed, she knew from first hand experience that no strings attached wasn't always what it seemed, and it wasn't always an easy thing to do.

"I know!" Cooper said into the phone, bringing a warm smile to Charlotte's lips. He was her man and she loved him like crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). This chapter is shorter and smuttier than the rest and very cute if i do say so myself. I feel I must calm the Willicia hearts to say that it's coming. Just breathe and be patient. and read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So that was fun," Will smiled as they walked through the front door. He watched Addison strut through the room to push open the doors onto the deck, letting in the cool ocean breeze.

"It was. Get some glasses and the bottle of pinot," she told him as she wondered out. The sea wasn't calm, like she wanted, but rough and loud as it roared, crashing angrily against the shore. She didn't take her gaze from it as Will handed her her glass.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, taking a sip from his glass and looking out over the view she was taking in.

"Nothing. Everything," she sighed, letting herself lean on his warm shoulder. She suddenly felt stupid in the tight cobalt dress that had cost her a fortune. She wished she were wearing jeans and a cardigan. She was too old for this. She didn't want to spend her night's partying, and she didn't particularly want to spend them drinking wine either. She wanted a family.

Will pressed a kiss to her flaming hair.

"I'm in love with Alicia."

Addison didn't move but let herself laugh. "Only just figuring that out big guy?"

He shoved her off him then pulled her back in for a hug. It was a miracle none of the wine spilled.

"I love you too you know," he told her.

"I know," she sighed, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "But not in the way you love her. But, I don't love you that way either."

"Well aren't we a pair," he laughed, letting her go to grasp her hand and walk down onto the cold sand. The scorcher of a day had made way for a chilly night. Up above the stars twinkled hello. The moon lit the beach in a serene blue light.

"I miss Sam," she told him with a sigh.

"I know. And you like Jake."

"I do," she agreed. "What do you think?"

"About the threesome?" he replied seriously. "It would certainly be fun but it could lead to some awkward moments at work."

She gave he a light shove them pulled him back in.

"I'm being serious."

Will stopped and looked into her eyes, those deep blue eyes. "Okay." He studied her face and nodded as he made his conclusion. "I think Sam isn't good for you. Honestly, I don't like him. He wasn't supportive of you. I don't care if he doesn't want a child, you do. You told him he didn't have to be involved in the baby, that it would be yours, he still should've supported you. He didn't, and I won't forgive him for that. You loved him, I know. And he loved you. But that wasn't enough." When he saw a tear he held her chin. "I know it hurts. But he wasn't good enough for you and still isn't. As for Jake," he smiled, "he has potential."

Addison just nodded, she didn't quite know what to say. She did love Sam, and found herself yearning to turn to his house, to look, but she didn't. She held herself strong. She had to let him go and move on with her life.

"You really like Jake?"

"From what I've seen, yes."

"Okay," she smiled. "And if it's any consolation, I like Alicia."

"Really?" he asked, not surprised but happy.

"Yeah," she reached up and pulled him down into a long tender kiss. She felt the comfort in it, the kindness of Will's heart and the love they had for each other. How she wished she could be in love with him.

Will reached around her and unzipped her dress, drawing a long moan out of her throat.

"Let's go inside," she whispered in his ear, her voice was sultry and warm. The feeling of friendship was gone, the desire of lovers had replaced it.

"No," his voice was raspy as he pulled her dress from her shoulders. "Here."

. . .

Leaving the sleeping woman in his bed, Sam ventured out onto the balcony and saw him with his arms wrapped around her. He saw the flames of her hair rolling down her naked back. In the light of the moon she looked like a mermaid, the angry sea lapping at her legs. He saw that man run his hands down her back, through her hair and couldn't help the pain of jealousy in his gut, the anger that blazed through him.

He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't help in. As the man drew his woman to the sand, the waves crashing over her, his hands turned to fists.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to see the woman lying in his bed, her eyes slanted at him, begging him to join her. Why had he brought her here? He asked himself. To the bed he'd shared with Addison. But still, he put on a smile and joined her, trying to push the image of his mermaid making love on the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). Willicia will soon be on it's way all you shippers, just breathe and be patient. and read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kalinda," Alicia called. She'd finally managed to somewhat mend the relationship she'd once had with the woman who'd slept with her husband. The wound was still a little fresh, but she was learning to deal with it.

Kalinda's heart was pounding a little too fast when she entered Diane's office where Alicia was sitting. "Yeah?"

"Could you look into something for me?"

"Umm…" Kalinda looked to Diane who sent her a questioning look back. "I can't," she sighed, looking up at Alicia. She didn't enjoying turning Alicia down, not when she was trying desperately to rebuild their friendship. "I'm working on something for Will."

"Well he's not here right now Kalinda," Diane said, still looking at her confused. "You couldn't just look into this."

Kalinda looked straight at Diane, trying to ignore Alicia's damming stare. "It's about his…" she struggled with how to say it and hoped Diane would get where she was coming from. She was pretty sure Will had yet to tell Alicia.

She saw Diane's eyes widen as she got what Kalinda was trying to put across.

"Oh yes. Don't worry," Diane said, her red lips smiling politely though her eyes were wide, something both Kalinda and Alicia saw. "We'll get another investigator on it. Continue with what you're doing."

Despite wanting to ask, Alicia didn't. She would corner Kalinda later. Instead she thanked Diane for her help, then made her way into her office, using the intercom to call up another investigator. Once she'd told him what to do and he was gone, she let herself lean back and give out a sigh. She wondered what it was Kalinda was working on for Will. She wondered what he was doing down in LA. She knew who he was doing in LA, and it hurt. She let out another sigh.

The knock on the door had her sitting up.

"Alicia Florrick?"

"That's me," she smiled, then saw the colorful array of flowers the courier carried. Her happiness was squashed when she realized they were most likely from Peter, an apology for the other night.

He placed them down on her table then handed her a sealed envelope. She waited until he'd left before she peeled it open.

_I saw these flowers and thought of your laugh. Warm, colorful and fill of life._

_-Dan _

She let herself smile, somewhat giddily at the thought of another man being interested in her. Though she knew he thought she was happily married, it made her feel good. It made her feel attractive. It made her feel unlike the boring mother that she was.

"Flowers?" Eli asked as he popped in his head.

"Yes Eli," Alicia said slyly. He had always thought of her as a nice, kind mother, someone he'd liked, but out of courtesy rather than actual affection. But this woman, the one he knew now, the sly, slightly devious woman who protected her own, this woman he liked. Though this woman made it hard for him to do his job.

"From Peter?"

"No," she smiled. He raised his eyebrows rather expertly but she just continued to smile. "It's none of your business who they're from Eli."

Eli narrowed his eyes slightly but left without another word.

. . .

"How long is he staying?" Amelia asked, sitting on the kitchen bench at the practice, sipping her cup of coffee. It was the only drug she was allowed, and probably the only way she made it through each day. She remembered what Charlotte had said, it wasn't even about a day at a time, but a minute, a second.

"Ever hear the saying curiousity killed the cat?" Jake asked as he pushed past her on the way to the fridge.

"I have," she nodded as if considering then smiled. "I don't think it applies."

Addison just stared off into the distance. The gaze had both Amelia and Jake worried. It was sad and wistful, lonely, a way they hadn't seen her since Will's appearance on the scene.

"What's wrong Addie?" Amelia asked finally, hoping off the counter. If that lawyer had hurt her friend she was going to hurt him.

"I don't feel so good," she murmured, letting her eyes close and letting out a deep breath. She was sitting on one of the stools but she felt like she was falling asleep. She just wanted to sleep. Her vision stared to blur.

Amelia just managed to catch her as she fell.

"Addie," she gasped, taking her friends weight and taking them both to the ground. She pressed her fingers against her neck, desperately searching for a heartbeat. "I've got a pulse," she murmured. "It's weak, but I've got a pulse."


	9. Chapter 9

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). All Addie/Will this chapter, but Willicia shippers, breathe and be patient, your time is coming. Now read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Will ran through the doors of the hospital, his shirt buttons done up unevenly, his hair messy and his socks unmatching. His breath was rough as it huffed out of his throat, his heart was hammering and sweat had pooled on his back.

He slammed his hands down on the reception desk. "Addison Montgomery," he heaved. "Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery."

"Do you know when she came in?" the brunette asked him. She was so young. What did she know about anything?

"I don't know. Not longer ago. They called me, they said she was here. I need to find her."

Charlotte saw him there when she raced around the corner. He looked a mess. Maybe he did really care for Addison.

"You looking for Addison?"

"Yes," he sighed, relieved to see someone he knew. "Do you know where she is? What happened?"

"Follow me," she said.

He did what the blonde woman said, he didn't even bother to search his brain for his name. What had happened to Addison? Amelia had called him, at least, he thought that's who'd called. She hadn't said much.

"What happened?" Charlotte saw the begging in his eyes, the same begging a puppy gave when he was desperate for food.

But when he saw Addison through the window, he didn't care about anything else. He didn't care about what happened, he only cared about her.

"Addison," he sighed, rushing in to her side. Amelia sat on the other, holding her hand, Jake was in the corner. He wondered where Sam was, but only for a split second. Her grasped her hand and smiled weakly when she looked up at him.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, her voice tired and raspy.

"Oh baby," he sighed, bringing himself down to his knees so that her hand was level with his lips, he grasped it in his and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm fine," she said again, looking at him and holding back the tears the wanted to come. She'd gotten what she wanted, she should be happy, but seeing the concern in his eyes had her heart ripping.

Jake walked to Amelia and squeezed her shoulder, they both already knew, it was Addison's job to tell Will. It was a private conversation that they had no business in,

"We'll leave you two alone," Jake said.

Amelia's eyes turned to him, she obviously didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. Once out in the hall, she turned to him. "Will she be able to…"

"Maybe," Jake told her, looking through the window as Addison held Will's hands.

"Addison," he said seriously. "What's wrong?"

The tears came then, she couldn't stop them, they streamed down her cheeks. Will's grip tightened on her hands. She wished he wouldn't be so kind, wouldn't be so loving.

"I don… I don't know how to say it," she sighed.

"Just tell me," he said softly. Did she not know that he would judge? That he loved her and cared for her?

"I'm pregnant," she said, warm tears spilling.

His warm smile didn't do anything to help. "Your pregnant! That's great!"

Addison ran her tongue over her rough, dry lips. Was it? It was what she'd always wanted. But did she?

"Will," she said softly. "It's your's."

It was then that Will noticed the worry in her eyes. The tears were because of him. She was worried he would want it, she was worried he would leave her, that this baby would jeopardize their friendship.

"Addison," he murmured, a smile still no his face. "This baby is yours. If you want me to be it's father, I will. I won't leave you high and dry Addison. But this baby is yours. If you were to ask me for a sperm donation, I would give it to you, this is the same thing, just because it was conceived through sex, doesn't mean you have to have me involved in this child's life. I'm fine with just being the fun uncle."

She looked at him, no really emotion showing on her face. She didn't say anything.

"Addison, I love you. And I'll support you if you want it. But this baby, this child inside you, it's yours."

A smile curved onto her beautiful face. "Will, I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant," he smiled back, reaching to plant a congratulatory kiss on her lips.

"You're sure?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About not wanting to be this baby's dad."

He drew his eyebrows together, he didn't quite know how to say it. No, he didn't, but that didn't mean that he wasn't happy for her, happy that she was going to be a mom, and happy that he could help. "That makes it seem horrible. I'll be this baby's dad if you want, I'll love it. But I'll forget all about it being mine, and when it's old enough to ask questions, you can say I gave you a sperm donation."

Addison didn't know how to feel. She knew from the look in his eyes that he was happy about it, and she knew he didn't want to be the dad. Somehow, she managed to get that he would still love her like he did no matter what she decided. She was going to be a mom to a fatherless baby, but the man that fathered him or her would still love it. He just wouldn't be the father.

"Sure?"

"Absolutely sure. So sure I'll write up a contract and sign it."

"No," she said, using his hand that held hers to pull herself up to a seat. "No contract. But thank you."

"No thank you required. I enjoyed the process."

She gave him a push and pouted those gorgeous lips of hers. She no longer looked fragile, but full of life. Will cupped the back of her neck and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

Through the window, Amelia gave Addie the thumbs up, just as Pete and Sam raced down the hall. She could see the worry in Sam's eyes and felt a pang of guilt, knowing what he was about to find out. It was not going to be easy.

Jake stopped them, then knocked gently on the door, breaking the two apart.

Addison saw the eyes of her friends and tried not to notice. She was fine, she was absolutely fine. Amelia smile told her that at least one of them understood that.

"What happened?" Pete asked.

"She fainted," Jake answered.

"What caused it?" Sam asked, studying Addison lying in the hospital bed. He tried not to let his emotions show on his face.

When Jake looked at Addison, she smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Pete said, rushing forward to hug her.

She almost didn't see the pain on Sam's face, but she did and it had tears wanting to pour again. She tried to ignore it, but the tears broke through despite it. She put on a smile and tried to put them across as tears of joy.

When Pete stepped back Amelia stepped forward. "I didn't get to do this when I found out!" Her arms wrapped tight around Addie and squeezed, kissing her friend's tearstained cheek. She let go then talked to her belly. "I'm going to be your favorite aunty."

Addison laughed and looked up to Will. His smile was wide and covered his whole face.

She was going to be a mom!


	10. Chapter 10

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). All Addie/Will this chapter, but Willicia shippers, breathe and be patient, your time is coming. Now 3read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kalinda, could I see you quickly?" Alicia asked as the beautiful Indian woman walked past her door.

Kalinda checked her watch then nodded. She had a few minutes. She'd set up a meeting with Dana. It hurt her to know she could've sold out Will. He was a good friend and she was loyal to him above all, barring Alicia. But other than the folder she'd given Dana, she would do everything to help him.

"What do you need?" she asked Alicia, watching her suspiciously as she walked to shut the door.

"What are you working on for Will?"

"I can't tell you Alicia," she said sadly. "It's not mine to tell."

"Kalinda," she said stern.

"Alicia I really…"

"I didn't want to have to play this card but," Alicia said, leaning against the door to look at Kalinda, and block the only exit, "you slept with my husband."

Kalinda looked taken aback, Alicia recognized the pain in her eyes. She wanted not to feel it, wanted desperately not to, but they were still friends. Alicia pushed it away.

"Alicia, I…" she trailed of when Alicia narrowed her eyes at her. Kalinda wanted to cry, a desire she never welcomed. "He's being investigated."

"What for?" Alicia asked.

"I can't tell you anything more Alicia. I can't," her voice hitched and she internally cursed herself.

Alicia didn't say anything, but she moved out of the way. Kalinda gave her a sad stare as she walked out the door, she tried not to let through any tears.

She walked down the hallway, passing faces she knew and headed straight for the elevator. When a man got in next to her so let out a sigh. She would not let anybody see her cry. She headed out of the building, straight to her car. Once the door was shut tight behind her, the lock clicked, she let them break through. She rested her head against the steering wheel, and just cried.

Back upstairs, Alicia headed towards Diane's office. It was a big move, perhaps a dangerous one, but she had to know. She knocked on the door and Diane waved her in.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Diane checked the watch she wore around her tiny wrist then looked up and smiled at Alicia. "I can spare some time. Sit down."

Alicia just shook her head, she didn't particularly want to sit.

Diane's eyes narrowed. "What is it Alicia?"

"Will," Alicia said, trying to be strong. "What's he being investigated for?"

"Alicia," Diane's voice was stern. "That's none of your…"

She knew Diane knew about her and Will. It was obvious and she really didn't have time to beat around the bush.

"Diane," Alicia countered. "We both know what we know. This is my business, if this has anything to do with me…"

"You need to talk to Will," Diane told her, now with sympathy in her eyes. "I can't tell you this, he needs to."

Feeling warmth swell in her eyes, Alicia straightened her back. She was not going to cry in front of Diane. She waited until she saw sure her voice was going to be strong. "I can't call him Diane. I just can't. I need to know."

She considered, Alicia could see it in her eyes. She knew Will didn't want her to know, but she was going to find out anyway. Diane really did believe it was Will's place, and his alone to tell her. But with the look of determination in Alicia's dark eyes told her if she didn't tell her, she would find out anyway.

"Judicial Bribery."

"Who's investigating him?" Alicia felt a lump in her throat. When Diane didn't answer, she pressed. "Please Diane. Is it Peter?"

"Not directly."

"Oh God," Alicia said, closing her eyes to straighten herself. She didn't want to believe Peter would do something, but she knew how jealous he was, she'd seen it in him the other night. "Oh God."

"Alicia."

"No," she said, holding up her hand. She knew tears were in her eyes, but she would not let it effect her. "Thank you Diane."

Diane watched as Alicia left then picked up the phone. Will had to know.

. . .

The phone rang on the bedside table upstairs as Will lead Addison through the front door. Jake had said she could go home if she looked after herself, Will had promised he would look after her.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?" He asked, placing her gently on the couch.

She just looked at him. "I'm pregnant Will, it's not like I'm dying."

"Jake told you to take it easy."

"Don't you play the Jake said card with me."

"I'll play whatever card I want. You need rest. And until I go back to New York, I am your slave."

"Now that," Addison smiled slyly, "sounds like a good idea."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Montgomery," he told her as he pushed up his sleeves and made his way around her kitchen in search of something he could cook up.

"My mind can be wherever I want it to be," she smiled, watching him. "There's a good bottle of Chianti in the cupboard."

"No alcohol for you," he told her. "You're preggers now."

"Studies say half a glass of red a day is good for you whilst you're pregnant," she told him.

"Do the specify on the size of said glass?"

"Nope," she laughed. "Go for a medium sized one."


	11. Chapter 11

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is the third in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison. It's set after TGW s03e13 and after PPP s05e10. It will likely continue to somewhat continue the TGW story line, but part two of this story will continue before TGW e14 (have you seen the promos? EXCITED). All Addie/Will this chapter, but Willicia shippers, breathe and be patient, your time is coming. Now 3read away! I really do hope you enjoy it and pretty please tell me what you think! I LOVE to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dana recognized straight away that Kalinda had been crying. It was honestly a sight she'd never expected to see, Kalinda always seemed so strong. Her face reflected both her surprise and her sympathy.

"What's wrong?" Dana asked.

Kalinda's eyes blazed with anger. "Don't. You're going to leave Alicia out of this. Clear?"

Dana's eyes widened, but she nodded. "I will. But I can't say the same for Cary or Wendy."

"I'll talk to Cary," she said, trying to control the anger.

Around them the sounds of the bar continued, nobody seemed to see the confrontation between the two gorgeous women. If anybody did notice them, they checked them out rather than actually paying attention.

"Kalinda," Dana said, lightly brushing her hand over the woman's arm.

"Don't," she responded angrily, shaking Dana's hand. "Don't. Don't act like you give a dam about anybody but yourself."

Dana was had thought herself used to Kalinda, her deviousness. Usually she was cool in her anger, brushing over her feelings like she had none. That wasn't the woman in front of her. But even as she thought it, she sore the change in Kalinda's eyes, from angry to steel. She looked like pure evil.

She leant forward and brushed her lips over Dana's ear. "You stay away from Alicia. You stay away from me. You stay away from everybody I know. Or I will come after you."

Dana fought to keep her control when she felt a mixture of fear and desire race through her. "That sounds like a threat Kalinda." She tried to keep her tone nonchalant.

"Oh, make no mistake," Kalinda smiled devilishly. "It's exactly that."

Dana stood, trying not to shake as she watched Kalinda leave. She had no confusion in her mind. She knew Kalinda would keep that threat.

. . .

"I'll be home within the hour," Alicia told Zach as she walked down the corridor. She told her son she loved him them shoved the cellphone back in her handbag, to angry to bother where it went. Now that she'd said goodbye to Zach, she could let it seep through.

She knocked hard on the door.

"Alicia," Peter sounded surprised. She barely looked at him. She just pushed past him into the lounge, dropping her handbag on the couch and chucking off her jacket, well aware that all she wore under it was her tight black singlet tucked into her high-waisted skirt.

Peter couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous, getting more so by the day. Her body was still amazing and he couldn't help but think of how it would feel to rub his hands over her, over that tight singlet, over her breasts. But he saw the anger raging in her eyes, he saw the tightness in her jaw.

When he went to speak she interrupted him. "How dare you?"

He honestly didn't know what she was talking about, but he had an inkling it had to do with Will. "How dare I what Alicia?" His voice was cool and aloof.

"Judicial Bribery?"

"He told you then? Did he tell you that it wasn't me behind it? That he has himself to blame?"

"No actually, he didn't tell me, I found out myself. Your having him investigated?" she yelled.

Peter walked past her to pour them each a drink.

"The investigation was going before I got there. I've distanced myself from it. I've put Wendy Scott Carr in charge of it. It has nothing to do with me," his voice was cool still. One of them had to be calm. "And you should know how guilty your boyfriend is before you come around here yelling at me."

"Oh hell Peter," she yelled, disbelief in her face. "You're stilling using that argument? Proof that you have nothing on him! Drop the investigation Peter."

"Or what?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Or we're getting a divorce. And I'll go straight to the Times."

She saw the anger pass over his face. "Are you blackmailing me Alicia?"

"No," she said, and he saw something in her eyes that scared him. "I'm telling you. This relationship is over if you don't drop whatever it is you have against Will. There's nothing between us anymore."

"And if I drop it. If I drop the investigation?"

"You can come back," she said, it pained her to say it because she hadn't forgiven him, not yet. But she couldn't let him hurt Will. She couldn't let him lose his job because of her, or worse, end up in prison. "If you drop the investigation, you can come back to the apartment. But if you dare as look at another woman you are out, and I'm never going to let you back Peter. Never. I'll go to the press and tell them everything. You know what they say about a woman scorned."

"You'd do that all for him?" Peter asked.

Alicia wanted to scream, but she didn't. She cooled her voice and looked in straight in the eye. "I won't let him get caught up in this. Our marriage has nothing to do with him. I won't let him, my friend, get hurt because you see something between us."

"Can you honestly say there isn't?" Peter asked.

"Not anymore," she answered honestly.

Peter stood to stand toe to toe with her. She saw his pain, and he saw her conviction.

"Anymore?" When she didn't answer he pushed. "If we're going to work out, there are no secrets."

Alicia debated, he hadn't agreed to drop whatever he had against Will and she didn't want to throw fuel on the fire.

"After I kicked you out," she told him. "We slept together."

She saw the anger flash across his face and bit back the urge to brush a calming hand over his cheek.

"Do you love him?" When she went to object he stopped her. "Be honest Alicia. Do you love him?"

"No," she answered honestly. "No I don't love him. I care for him, deeply."

"So it was just sex?"

"Yes," she answered, looking him straight in the eyes. "It was just sex."

"Okay," he nodded, looking over her face. "So if I drop the investigation, I can move back in. We can go back to being a family."

She nodded and tried not to think about Will. This was best for all of them.

"Alicia," he said, kindly this time. "I still love you."

She wanted to cry. "I know."

He leant down a kissed her softly of the forehead. "I'll try. I'll try to shut them down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And that, my chickadees is the end of 'The Montgomery case' PART ONE. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I am on my way off on holiday. As for PART TWO, look out, it's coming soon and already written, just not proofread, edited etc. There is much more Willicia and Peter/Alicia in the next one, less PPP, but it's still there.

TTFN

x


End file.
